


Leptonema

by WangJinjin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Mind Meld, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们之间只有一条细线。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leptonema

　　新瓦肯的平均气温比那个湮灭在黑洞中的红色星球低了4.2开尔文，但这显然并不会让Spock感到不适，他曾经在旧金山居住了超过17.6年，而那里的平均气温比新瓦肯还要低上13.7开尔文。

　　Spock仍能够清晰地忆起每当气温下降时他的T'hy'la为了让他“迷人的耳朵尖”暖和暖和而做的所有努力。他从未提醒对方自己其实正值壮年，而那种程度的温度改变也并不会对他的身体功能造成任何实质性的损害。Spock早已学会了在特定的时候屈从于他人类的一面，被他的T'hy'la抱在怀里，听着他像个真正的老头子那样在自己的耳边絮絮叨叨——“幸福”本身并不具备逻辑性，它只是一种抽象的，感觉。他和他的T'hy'la之间的Bond却仿佛具现了其中的一部分，而当那个纽带随着NCC-1701-B的首航而改变的时候，Spock便再也没有……

　　通讯器的蜂鸣尖锐地响起，这并不会惊扰到他，但屏幕中出现的马赛克证明了信号正受到某种侵扰，抑或是企业号自身出现了什么问题。Spock并未对此感到过度的担忧，他只是稍稍调整了一下通讯器，在影像最终清晰之后，慢慢地向对方致意：“Mr. Spock。”

 

　　关闭了通讯器，Spock并未尝试再一次确认自己之前行事的逻辑性。

　　明白无误，这个宇宙与他的来处是平行存在的，时间在分歧点断裂，他被抽离了，而他与这个宇宙的镜像也并没有丝毫的连续性，即使再一次发生了那件事，他的存在也将不被抹杀。

　　Spock闭上眼睛，将脑中的重重屏障打开了一道罅隙，那罅隙如此细微，只容得蛛丝一般的Bond通过——Spock曾告诫自己不应放任，贪婪是人类最最缺乏逻辑的劣根性，希求本不应该属于自己的东西，将带来灾难性的后果。

　　但那根细丝却已经如此真实地存在。

　　Spock尝试过告诉自己他并不知道那是何时形成的，就像他尝试过告诉自己他从不知道有一颗叫做Veridian III的星球——妄图欺骗自己也是毫无逻辑的，他自然仍旧清晰地记得指尖扣上那张久违的年轻脸庞的触感。

 

　　Spock通常只在冥想的终末检视那根细丝的完好无恙，就像是仪式之后的庆典，抑或是苦难之中的休憩。但符合逻辑的解释或许并非如此，冥想确实能够暂时磨灭他脑中甚至灵魂中的某种早已不该存在的悸动，而只有这样，他才能够在检视那根细丝的时候心如止水。

　　诚然，Spock从未尝试过去拉扯它，让自己的任何思绪得以传导；在那些十分有限的转瞬中，他或许允许了自己平静地接收那根细线上传来的每一个光点，但他从不允许自己给予任何回应——不让Bond的彼端发觉其存在本就如此艰难，无关逻辑。

　　但Jim还是会用其他的方式来加深他们的联系。只要仍在通讯范围之内，那张溢满阳光般温暖笑容的年轻面庞总是规律地在他的通讯器上出没，而Spock能做的只是在接到通讯的同时更加谨慎地完全闭锁自己的大脑——瓦肯人从不轻视自我，但小心绝无大错。

　　不同于他的T'hy'la，Jim拥有更多的活力，以及冒失；而随之而来的，他的大副和首席医官也会因此加诸更多关注，以及训诫。

　　Jim的牢骚通常占据了他们大部分的通话时间，但Spock却乐于充当倾听的角色，即使不用逻辑去分析，他也能清晰地感受到那些牢骚中隐含的情感。瓦肯人更多是去分析而不是感受，但从某种意义上来说，那是他的强项。

 

　　Gorn的突袭显然是这个宇宙的另一个“惊喜”，但Spock并不想就此发表过多的评论。

　　那时的他正好在地球而非新瓦肯。能够真正地对自己的父亲加以辅佐或许也是他不足向人道出的夙愿，即便这个Sarek只在基因上与他有所联系。

　　当一切过去，Jim带着尚未完全消褪的伤痕在屏幕上向他眉飞色舞地描述时，Spock第一次体会了人类或称“怅然”的感觉。

　　Spock并非不能承认自身的衰退，即便他已经不能像往日那样将自己完全隔绝也并不会带来过大的担忧，甚至连死亡本身也并非恐惧之源；但Jim不经意涉险而濒死时映射的恐惧却像裹挟在风中的砂砾——Spock没有接受小林丸号测试，Spock没有参加NCC-1701-B的首航，Spock没有去过Veridian III……

　　但Spock仍旧清晰地记得在那个冰封的山洞中，当他从那五个接触点上再一次感受到他的T'hy'la——即使饮鸩，他也无法再一次放弃这唯一的联系。

　　Spock让自己跪在了冥想毯上，熏香的烟气充斥了整个昏暗的空间，但此时那根细线已经成为了他的全部——Jim的焦虑正像风暴一般拉扯着他。Spock并不能清晰地记起自己寄居在“他们的好医生”脑中时是否为他的T'hy'la消减过苦痛，但他必须为即将来临的一切做好准备。

 

　　Spock并未向Sarek问起过他失去Amanda时的感觉，即便那或许并非禁忌。即使肉体消亡，但业已交付的Katra也能够在意识中维系Bond，让幸免的一方不致感到生生撕裂的痛苦。但人类显然并没有这么做的能力——Spock只是下意识地避免去思考Sarek的患病和早逝是否与Amanda的离去有关。

　　Spock确实失去过他的T'hy'la，但他只是感到他们之间的Bond消失了，Bond的彼端仿佛没入了重重迷雾抑或是某些更加粘稠的胶体——明明并没有被扯断，但他却再也没能感受到他的T'hy'la的一丝一毫。他确实因此而仍旧寄希着有一天那些迷雾能够最终散去，直到Picard再一次出现在他的面前。

　　Spock曾经因此而长时间地后悔甚至怨恨自己，如果他时时刻刻都关注着那条不知去处的Bond，他必定能够在对方脱离时汇的瞬间就洞悉他的T'hy'la的所在——但他，没能，做到。

 

　　Spock十分明白自己应该亲自扯断那根细线，在它变得牢不可破之前，但那根细线在他封闭自我之时选择了另一种方式——像藤蔓一般缠绕上了他不敢轻易碰触的“遗物”，以致他已经开始无法分清那犹如星辰的注视究竟是金褐还是碧蓝。

　　Jim的情绪在那根细线上跌宕，对死亡的恐惧灼烧着Spock的意识，甚至让他的肉体也感到了痛楚——他确实不应干涉这个宇宙的任何，应该让Jim自己去面对未知的命运，但Spock其实早已破坏了规则……

　　“他们的好医生”曾对他的“不会安慰别人”非议良多，一个多世纪的光阴也确实未曾让Spock将之精进些许，他只是忆起了自己那一次破败消亡之前在他的T'hy'la的抽噎声中能做的所有，尽其所能地笼上了Jim的意识，吞咽了那些来自肉体的苦痛，低语着引领那男孩的归途，直到Bond断裂的剧痛将他的意识也撕裂开来。

 

　　Jim幸存的消息是由T'Pring亲口告知的，毕竟在Spock因为直面Bond的断裂而几乎在冥想室休克的时候，也是这位在解除了婚约之后已立志成为一名高级祭司的女子救助了他。

　　Spock并没有忘记过那场曾让他以为自己失去了一切的Kal-if-fee，但即使面前这位淡然女子的秀美容颜与他记忆中的并无二致，他也并不会再生出除了感激之外的其他情绪。

　　T'Pring对Spock的这种似乎过于人类的表现未置可否，但即便并不是基于学习抑或看顾的目的，她也花了比所需更多的时间留在Spock的身旁。

　　这个宇宙自然也存在着一个Stonn，但他已与他们的母星一起泯灭在黑洞之中——Spock并没有想过要去探究T'Pring与Stonn的关系，这本来就与他毫无联系。

　　但T'Pring却在那些不合逻辑的过多陪伴中最终显露了疑惑，而少见的几次欲言又止也让Spock再一次意识到她其实还如此的年轻。

 

　　同Spock一样，绝大部分的瓦肯幸存者都曾经暴露在数十亿生命的消逝形成的感应湍流中，而他们中的一些也因此再也无法恢复理智、遵从逻辑，甚至最终因为无法承受而失去了生命。

　　Spock曾经协助那些硕果仅存的治疗师们尽力去弥合，而在那之后，Spock逐渐意识到他濒危的族裔在继续遵从逻辑的同时已经开始慢慢去理解甚至接受那些他们曾经鄙夷的情感。

　　堵不如疏，地球的古语确实也存在着超越时空的智慧。

　　T'Pring最终也没有向Spock吐露些微，但Spock却在她的陪伴中感觉到了一种暖意——Spock知道在那次救助中T'Pring与他进行了心灵融合，他们甚至建立了暂时的Bond——并非故地的骄阳与炽土，而只是旧金山冬雨时壁炉旁慵懒的依偎，抑或母亲曾在无人时低声吟唱的歌谣。

 

　　Sarek突来的通信并未让Spock感到疑惑，即使早已知晓了他平安的消息，但在亲见他的无恙之后，Spock还是放任自己将唇角微微挑起。

　　大概T'Pring已向Sarek通报了Spock的近况，抑或是对方自己察觉了他的状态——Sarek的问候并非少见，但Spock能够分清何为关切何为寒暄。

　　Spock并未想过要向Sarek刻意隐瞒什么，毕竟屈指可数的几次共同冥想就让他们建立了家庭Bond。但是，即便Sarek接受了Spock对Amanda的哀悼以及之后在对那条婚姻Bond进行封闭时施以的协助，他也从始至终没有对Spock“最珍贵的遗物”提出过任何疑问。

　　但是，当Sarek起身离开而使另一张熟悉的脸出现在通讯仪中时，Spock却没能压制自己心中同时袭来的惊讶与疑惑。

 

　　想必已经超负荷地工作了多日，身着白衣的McCoy看起来有些憔悴，Spock尽量忽略了医生眼中的血丝和眼下浓重的青色，才没让关切之辞脱口而出。

　　Spock确实没有和眼前的这位Dr. McCoy有过接触，但那总是微蹙的眉心和绷得紧紧的嘴角还让他感到了怀念，而这“首次的会晤”显然让医生感到了不适，他露骨地避开了视线，在重重地咽下咽口水之后，才最终开口。

　　稍稍沙哑的声音也同样曝露了McCoy的疲惫，他生硬地以“大使”称呼了Spock，然后直截了当地提出了希望他能尽快来一趟地球上的请求。

　　“请问，这趟探访是否与Captain Kirk有关？”Spock不想探究自己明知故问的缘由，但当医生最终挫败地将自己本已凌乱的额发抚得更乱并小声地嘀咕着“这些该死的绿血哥布林一个个都这样”的时候，他不可避免地再次想起了那双经常带着怒气的天蓝色的眼睛。

 

　　Spock年轻的镜像意料之中地出现在空港，身上一丝不苟地穿着星联深灰色的制服，Spock并没有从那张年轻的脸上看出太多，甚至连疲惫也是，毕竟比起人类，瓦肯人并不需要那么多睡眠。

　　但首先向Spock出声致意的却是几乎完全隐没在他年轻镜像身后的Uhura，同样身着制服的姑娘努力掩饰着自己的倦容，向Spock露出了得体而真挚的微笑，但那笑容显然包含了许多感激之外的其他情愫。

　　即使比自己记忆中的最初印象还要年轻许多，Uhura也仍旧具备着足以让Spock敬佩的资质。Spock从不觉得应该去非议他年轻镜像的选择，那是值得尊重和赞许的——这个宇宙与他的宇宙其实已经是各自独立的，而他和他的年轻镜像也是。

 

　　“我是否可以认为Dr. McCoy在向我寻求协助之前曾经向你寻求过？”并非认为此时不问便再无机会，但Spock还是在医疗中心的门口停下了脚步。

　　那张原本无懈可击的脸上终于出现了裂痕，Spock年轻的镜像想必已经缠紧了背在身后的双手，许久之后才最终迎上了Spock的直视——那曾出现在T'Pring脸上的疑惑中掺杂了更多的难以言表的情绪，但他年轻的镜像却只是沉默着点了点头。

　　目送着自己年轻的镜像和Uhura一起并肩离开，Spock不知道自己是否该庆幸对方并没有真正提出自己的疑问——与是否是瓦肯人无关，他年轻的镜像显然已经用自己的方式接受了他的所闻所见。

　　并非希求本不应该属于自己的东西，只是对已然得到的东西无法放手。

 

　　监护室的门几乎无声地开启，但立在生物床边的医生却还是受到了惊扰，他有些唐突地立直了身体，蹙着眉头回首凝视立在门边的Spock，原本的局促几乎在看清来人的瞬间就消失殆尽，他缠在Jim短短金发间的修长手指却久久也没有离开。

　　Spock决定向McCoy露出笑容，然后在他活见鬼一样的表情中慢慢靠近，但医生在他这么做之前迎向了他，一边声无平仄地对他的到来表示了感谢，一边将记录了Jim身体状况的PADD递到了他的眼前。

　　从Kahn的血中提取的血清虽然挽回了Jim的生命，但也让他陷入了长达两周的深度昏迷，虽然他的体征已经恢复得接近正常，但却仍旧没有丝毫苏醒的迹象。

　　再一次露骨地避开了Spock的视线，McCoy转身走向了生物床——除了颊侧的血色略微淡薄，Jim的睡颜意外的平和，他的眼球甚至还在眼睑下快速地转动，让医生忍不住伸手在他的脸上拍了几下。

　　“看到了吗？这小子竟然还在做梦。”终于将脸转向了Spock，McCoy的嘴角挂上了苦笑，“并没有脑损伤，可是他就是非要当个睡美人……”医生句尾的疑似哽咽让Spock感到了不适，他沉默着走向了生物床，强忍着未将手掌按上医生的肩头。

 

　　不同于第一次，Jim的意识中也一片平和，仿佛和煦日光下的浅海，淡蓝地摇曳，甚至还有飘渺的歌声。

　　Row，Row，Row your boat，

　　Gently down the stream。

　　Merrily，Merrily，Merrily，Merrily，

　　Life is but a dream……

　　//Hi，You're here！//那双蓝色的眼睛凝视着Spock，//Spock来过了，//歌声并没有消失，仍旧像白噪音一样在四周低低回响，//就是年轻的那个你。//一双微凉的手拢住了他的，//但我知道那不是他。//那双手将一条金色的细线缠上了他的手指，//你会修复它吧？//然后那些手指也缠上了他的，//为了我。//

　　//Yes，I will．//

 

　　McCoy一边爆粗一边将三录仪在Jim的脸上晃了又晃，这让Spock无法抑制地露出真正的微笑，而那双蓝色眼睛也正不动声色地凝视着他。

　　//你不该总让我们的好医生等你，为你着急。//他默默地看着医生狠狠地将Jim的头发抚乱。

　　//我知道，我知道。//Jim终于顺利地抓住了医生的手腕，在他的手背上印上了一吻，//那你呢？你会等我吗？//

　　//I will always be there．//

 

  
　　Ｅｎｄ

　　２０１４．３．１４


End file.
